Play Pretend
by Azurela
Summary: After their mission in Halloween Town, Roxas and Axel become friends. Best friends to be more exact. But… what if the red-head wants to be more than that? Will Roxas accept him? Sequel to This is Halloween. Akuroku.


Rating: **M**

Summary: After their mission in Halloween Town, Roxas and Axel become friends. Best friends to be more exact. But… what if the red-head wants to be more than that? Will Roxas accept him? Sequel to This is Halloween. Akuroku.

A/N: I seem to have plot bunnies going off in my head AGAIN when I'm supposed to be finishing stories -_-; expect to be seein' another new story on Wednesday.

Dedication to: PyroPsychotic, cos yeah… otherwise I might not've posted this.

**Play Pretend**

--

It was a rare occasion. Number Thirteen of Organization Thirteen, Roxas, had managed to get the day off and somehow or another had found himself in the Castle's library.

It was boredom, really, that had driven him to the seldomly used room. His newly (only) acquired friend, Axel, was nowhere to be found, so he had nothing to do. He'd taken to spending any and all free time with the red-head. Roxas was surprised, really, that none of the other nobodies had noticed how close the two had gotten. He supposed that most of them probably didn't really care all that much.

After receiving a warning glare from Zexion, number Six of the Organization, for being too noisy and a bit too rough with his precious books, and not wanting to be trapped inside of one, Roxas had settled for a book, reading, and sitting quietly in a secluded corner.

He didn't look up at all, engrossed in his book, being halfway through it, when a pathway through the darkness appeared and a tall, lanky nobody entered the library. It didn't take said nobody long to notice the blond and soon he was striding toward him.

Roxas jumped, staring up at the other nobody when a hand touched his shoulder. Axel lowered his hood before smiling. "Hey." The blond returned the smile.

"Hi, Axel."

"I've been looking for you," the red-head whispered so only he could hear. Roxas' eyebrows rose.

"Oh?" Axel nodded.

"Come with me," he said softly. Roxas smiled as the red-head offered his hand, taking it and setting his book down. He was sure it'd be there later. Nobody but Zexion came into the library.

"Okay," Roxas whispered.

Both nobodies ignored the fact that Zexion, the most perceptive nobody in the Organization, was giving them a strange look as they exited the library together. The red-head was never that receptive toward anyone- and neither was the blond.

--

Roxas let Axel lead him, following blindly, until they'd ended up in another town.

"Where are we?" the younger nobody asked.

"Twilight Town," the red-head replied. They were atop a tower that overlooked the town. The red-head's hand slipped out of Roxas' and he disappeared momentarily.

"Axel?" the blond called softly just before he reappeared. He was smiling widely.

"Here," he said holding out something to the blond. Roxas blinked, taking the rectangular object and opening the wrapper. It looked like ice cream. The younger boy looked at the red-head confusedly and Axel scratched the back of his head. "Try it, it's good."

A bit hesitantly, Roxas gave the bar a testing lick. He blinked. It was delicious. Axel smiled widely when the blond continued to eat before beginning to eat his own.

"How is it?" he asked. Roxas paused, mid-lick.

"Amazing." Axel's smile widened before he sat on the tower's ledge, feet dangling over the edge.

"I'm glad you like it." Roxas approached the red-head, sitting next to him as he continued to eat his ice cream.

"Why did you bring me here?" the younger boy asked idly. The older nobody shrugged.

"To get away from the Castle," he said softly, "And prying ears," he murmured.

"What was that?" Roxas asked looking at him confusedly, missing what he'd said. The red-head smiled slightly.

"Just finish your ice cream, Rox." Roxas shrugged, deciding to blow it off for now, taking a bite.

"What kind is this?" the younger nobody asked.

"Sea-salt. I thought you'd enjoy it." Roxas smiled.

"I do. Thanks."

--

Roxas found himself staring at Axel when the older nobody wasn't looking. Had he had emotions, he would have been curious, he supposed. They'd finished their ice cream a while ago and the red-head still had been acting strangely, almost as if he were nervous. Something that wasn't plausible.

Axel looked at Roxas and emerald locked with cerulean. "What is it Rox?" he asked. The blond gripped the older nobody's hand.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. The red-head looked away, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "You can tell me anything, Axel." Emerald locked with sapphire after a moment of hesitation.

"I…" the red-head said, looking away as his face flushed, "I've wanted to tell you… that I can't stop thinking about you." Roxas blinked in surprise. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, me too, I missed hanging out with you."

"No, Roxas, it's like… I _like_ you. You've been on my mind, in my thoughts, constantly." Roxas stared.

"For how long..? How long have you liked me…?" The red-head closed his eyes.

"Ever since the mission in Halloween Town," The red-head replied before he looked out at the town. "If I had a heart, I know that you would make it want to jump right out of my chest," He said, smiling bitterly, Roxas stared harder. "I want to be more than we are." Roxas went quiet for a long time. "Is that wrong?" Axel finally asked, eyes resting on the blond. The smaller boy's pale face was stoic.

"What's the point of being anything more? We can't feel, so you can't ever really love me and I can't ever really love you back." The red-head gripped the blond's hand more tightly.

"I _really_ wish I could," he whispered. Roxas' eyes widened and he pulled his hand away.

"What if that isn't good enough?" He asked. His eyes widened further when Axel lent in until they were a mere inch apart and the blond blushed due to their proximity.

"Then how about we play pretend?" the red-head whispered, his breath ghosting across the blond's lips.

Roxas swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. No one was around. It was just him and Axel and it was a given that he wouldn't be able to stop the other nobody if he tried anything. "N-no st-stop it, Axel," he whispered back, gasping involuntarily when the red-head gripped his neck and pulled him closer.

"No," the red-head whispered.

The blond squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering, just before their lips brushed before fitting together. He struggled, pressing against the red-head's chest but froze when something warm and wet parted his lips and teeth before slipping into his mouth. Roxas' breath hitched, his mind reeling as the red-head deepened the kiss, fully memorizing his mouth.

Axel was like a shock to his system. He wasn't supposed to be feeling… but his body was reacting anyway, he found himself thinking. Soon he found himself breathing heavily as his body heated up. Maybe… he and Axel were exceptions?

Roxas swallowed, his tongue brushing against the red-head's and his entire body tingled. Axel immediately responded and pulled back briefly, biting Roxas' lower lip all the while before attacking his mouth with renewed vigor. He didn't really know if anybody was watching them or not anymore and he didn't really care.

The blond hesitantly kissed back, their tongues clashing in a battle for dominance as it got more heated. He gripped those fiery locks before moaning into the red-head's mouth. The older nobody had easily won.

When Axel finally pulled back, Roxas was panting, his face horribly flushed. A thumb brushed against his lower lip and the blond shivered, his blush deepening.

"Every time I'm with you, I lose myself. I want you," the red-head whispered forcefully, "More than I've ever wanted anything else." Roxas' eyes widened. "And I want to be with you. Always."

Roxas' mouth opened. He was still fighting to catch his breath. The blond took the older nobody's face into his hands. "No one else can know that," he whispered. He knew that the Superior would be displeased.

"I know that," the red-head said softly. The blond halfway smirked. Sure. He'd experiment with the red-head. He'd always been curious about that subject manner. And maybe it'd be nice, pretending at least, that Axel was in love with him.

"Alright," he whispered softly, hands slipping down to the ledge as he pulled away and returned to his previous position. "I'll play pretend with you," he whispered, glancing at the red-head. "So long as you promise to be careful. I'd hate to get turned into a dusk for this."

"I promise. I'd do anything to protect you." The blond flushed slightly.

"Yes, I've seen you demonstrate that." The red-head scratched the back of his head.

"Didn't scare you with that, did I?"

"Only when you almost died on me." The older nobody smirked.

"If I was dying again, would you resuscitate me and or force medicine down my throat again?"

"Don't you dare test that." Axel laughed.

"So you would."

"You don't know that. For all you know, I'd let you die." The red-head smirked contentedly.

"Sure you would, blondie." Roxas huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. "Hey," Axel whispered in his ear, making the blond jump. "Chill honey, I was just ruffling your feathers."

"I don't have feathers." The red-head chuckled.

"Figure of speech." Roxas looked at the other nobody, clearly not amused.

"I still don't have them, therefore they don't need ruffling." Axel chuckled again, his hand cupping the blond's cheek, turning the younger boy's face toward his own.

"Regardless, I still like teasing you. _Relax_- if I didn't, it'd mean I didn't like you." He stared into those ocean blue eyes for a moment, almost longingly as Roxas' hardened expression softened. The blond stared into his best friend's emerald green eyes, his gaze travelling down to the red-head's lips, remembering what they'd just done moments prior, before meeting his eyes once more.

"What do couples with hearts do, Axel?" he asked softly. The red-head scratched the back of his head- a habit that anyone else would've noted as being a sign nervousness.

"Well… they hang out together a lot… they confide in one another… they each dedicate themselves to the other person… and they get closer by being intimate."

"Intimate?" The red-head nodded.

"Holding one another, kissing, and when they love one another, they give themselves to the other person fully."

"…but we can't love one another because we don't have emotions." Axel shrugged.

"We also don't have hearts, so we, being a couple without hearts, don't have to follow the guidelines the people with them do if we don't want to."

"…do you want to follow their guidelines?" The red-head shrugged again.

"We could… or we could just wing it." The blond nodded.

"That we could."

"What do you suggest, partner?" Roxas smiled, leaning in and brushing his lips against the other nobody's.

"I suggest we fuck the rules and do what feels right. What do you suggest?" The red-head smirked.

"I suggest we do what you suggest." Roxas mirrored the look.

"Well then, let's get started, _lover_."

--

-TBC-

A/N: As you can see, there's gonna be yaoi this time. Hope that's okay with everyone. If not, well, try not to spoil it for the others?

Like it so far? Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks.


End file.
